Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and Other Stories
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1359 KC1461 |rating = |image1 = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}Fourways Farm - Ups & Downs and other stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 17th April 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 29th December 1997. Description Fourways farm is a delightful, animated puppet soap opera that introduces young children to basic science through the use of short, amusing stories about life on the farm. There is always something interesting going on down on Fourways Farm with Davenport the sheep-dog, Brenda the duck, Dudley the pig, Ginger the lazy cat, Martha the cow, Godfrey the horse and the mischievious Rat Pack - Uno, Duo & Trio and it all happens under the watchful eye of Voltaire, the wise weather-cock who presides over events from his rooftop perch. Episodes # Who's Been Eating? - The mysterious disappearence of food introduces the rats to the farm but who eats what - and why? # A Drop of the Hard Stuff - Why has the pond gone all hard? The animals discover the relationship between ice and water. # Material Differences - What can be done to mend the roof of Dudley's style? Only the right material will do. # Ups & Downs - The rats trick the animals with a pulley but what rises and what falls - and why? # The Sound of Music - The animals discover that there are lots of ways of making sounds but not all are musical! Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Who's Been Eating? (1993) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Sound of Music (1993) * Fourways Farm closing credits (The Sound of Music variant) * Case Television Production logo for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Kid's Club re-release) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Who's Been Eating? (1993) Closing (Kid's Club re-release) * End of The Sound of Music (1993) * Fourways Farm closing credits (The Sound of Music variant) * Case Television Production logo for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery 2-X-Fourways-Farm-VHS-Video-Job-Lot-Bundle-_57.jpg|Back cover (Kid's Club) Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and Other Stories (UK VHS 1995) Back cover.png|Back cover Fourways-Farm-Ups-And-Downs-And-Other-_57.jpg|Cassette Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and Other Stories (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and Other Stories (UK VHS 1997) Cassette (2).png Fourways-Farm-Ups-Downs-Vhs-_57.jpg Category:Fourways Farm Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Channel Four Television Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC Uc Category:Kid's Club Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:Case Television Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005